To increase sales or web site traffic, online merchants and other providers of online services may seek to improve the experience of users visiting their web sites. In some cases, improvements to user experience may include providing faster and easier ways for users to access a web site. However, providing faster and easier access to a web site may increase the risk of unauthorized accesses, fraudulent transactions, or other types of malicious activities on the web site.
Certain implementations and embodiments will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying figures, in which various aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.